


Imagines

by Winter_Witch



Series: Game of Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: Imagine Ramsay holding you captive before and during the battle of the bastards, knowing Jon would come to your rescue.





	Imagines

Jon x Reader

 

Jon scowled as he read the note Ramsay Bolton had sent him.

'Return my bride to me or I will wage war upon you. I have your brother Rickon in my dungeon, when you lose I will make you watch as I pass your sister around to all my men.

But I also have one more thing to hold over your head, Jon Snow.

In my dungeon I also have your pretty little (Y/N), and oh, if you think I've treated dear Sansa badly...

I will take the greatest pleasure in making you watch me kill her.' Sansa snatched the note and finished reading it aloud.

Jon was flushed with rage.

The morning of the battle of the bastards, the first person Jon saw was Rickon, but he was distressed that Ramsay hadn't brought you, meaning he either didn't have you or you were still locked away in Winterfell.

Sansa knew he had you so it meant you just weren't there.

"She's not here. And Rickon is.... He means to kill Rickon to try and draw you out,"� Sansa had theorized.

Jon only managed to nod.

The battle was quick.

Jon ran to try and save Rickon, but failed, they were loosing and then Sansa called in the knights of the vale to help.

Jon, Tormund and the giant ran for Winterfell after Ramsay who'd fled.

Just as soon as the door busted in the first ting he saw was Ramsay holding you by the throat, a dagger pressed to the pale, bruise coved skin of your throat.

"You suggested hand on hand combat, I think that is an excellent Idea,"� Ramsay said, shoving you aside.

One of his men caught you but he was more holding you up than preventing you from running. When Ramsay's men were dead, Jon caught you, lifting you tenderly into your arms.

"Send for a master from the town!" he called, carrying you to his room. He laid you gingerly on the bed and you whimpered, clinging to him as though he might vanish.

"It's alright darling, I'm here, your safe," he promised softly


End file.
